


Toxic

by rose_hare



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun POV, Breakup, ChanBaek - Freeform, Conflict, Darkness, EXO - Freeform, EXO-K, EXO-L - Freeform, EXO-M - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nighttime, Reason for living, Unhealthy Relationships, chanbaek angst, kpop, maybe a oneshot, midnight conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_hare/pseuds/rose_hare
Summary: Sometimes love isn't enough to make someone stay....as Baekhyun finds out





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Chanbaek AU that is very short and idk weird sorry

**Baekhyun’s POV:**

 

“You are not okay,” he said to me.

 

“Yes I am.” I reply. 

 

“Then why do you live?” He asks.

 

“I’m living for you.” I reply like it’s the simplest question ever. 

 

My body suddenly is cold. His warm hands relinquish their touch. A cold ice fleeting and fast spreads over my body and freezes my heart. The moon shines in through the glass window pane casting shadows over my body. Over his body. Over his face, obscuring emotion. I couldn’t read him at all. I reach out into the darkness blindly grasping at air trying to reach him. Trying to touch him. Trying to be close to him again because the emptiness inside of me was threatening to envelop me once again. 

 

“What’s wrong babe?” I ask concerned, pulling him close to me again.

 

“I can’t do this anymore,” he replied slowly pushing me away. Something dark broke inside of me. The emptiness starting to flood back in, the icy waters lapping at my insides.

 

“Wh-what? Wh-why?” I mumble. Didn’t he know that he was the most important thing to me? That I couldn’t live without him? That he was my entire world, the one person holding my life together? 

 

“I..I’m sorry Baek..I..just” he said while moving the blankets off of himself. 

 

He clothes himself in the moonlight as I watch from the shadows. The shadows help mask my true emotions at this moment. I could not tear my eyes off of his perfect body. His perfect everything. This man was perfect in every way. The cold emptiness receded as the slow burn of anger like a hot knife caressed my chest. 

 

“What is is Chanyeol? Just spit it out. Am I not smart enough for you? Not pretty enough? Not kind enough? Not good enough?” I choke out angrily. He tries to leave without answering but the knife of anger scalds me once more. 

 

“Dammit, answer me.” I say grabbing his arm tightly. That finally sets him off. He whips his arm out of my grasp. 

 

“I’m so fucking done with you Baekhyun. Am I a personal therapist or doctor? No! I’m just a CEO. I tried. I tried so hard to love you enough. I tried so hard to keep you together. I never tried to fix you or change you, I just tried to help you heal. But you won’t and you can’t. You are so far gone Baek. I can’t call you back. You’re not even living for yourself. You’re living for someone else. And I can’t handle this anymore. I tried so hard but I just can’t.” Chanyeol said, voice cracking a little at the end. 

 

I shut my eyes super tight. Maybe if i didn’t see him leave then it wouldn’t happen. I felt like I was falling. Everything. I had no words. Nothing came to me. The moon shone even harsher on my face as I gripped the blankets between my fingers.

 

“I don’t expect you to answer. I just...had to let you know why,” Chanyeol said after a long silence. Then he slowly grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. A chill ran down my spine and slow tears began to flow down my face. 

 

Because there is no me without him. I am no one without him. And he had just left. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this even though idek what happened with this it kinda just flowed out hahahha. Please comment if you want more (bc i have no plans to add more atm)


End file.
